


Why Supernatural is the best show in the world

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Why are so many people obsessed with Supernatural? Here's my theory on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

As I’ve been waiting for winter hiatus to be over, I decided to write an essay on what Supernatural might mean to the fans. But it wasn’t until I tried to write it that I realized how much it really does mean to me on such a personal level. It was there for me in a time when I would have fallen into depression but didn’t because I had that one hour a week to look forward to. I could escape from the my life that was falling apart and immerse myself in the lives of the brothers Winchester and feel their suffering instead. It somehow made me feel better, like a balm to the soul. I have been with these characters for ten years. I have laughed, cried, been angry, and felt sad with them. They are so relatable which can only been given credit to the incredible talent of Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins, Jim Beaver and Mark Shepard. They compel us to believe in these characters and care about them. We are with them along their journey, feeling every hurt and pain that they do and we understand them. Whether you’re a Dean fan or a Sam fan, you still see the other’s point of view because of the wonderful acting. 

 

But it isn’t just about the hot actors that reels us in, it wouldn’t have lasted if it was. There has to be great story telling and Supernatural has that in abundance, even in their not as good seasons. This show has everything. From drama, comedy, horror, love, and betrayal. And because if their format of the monster of the week mixed with plot it never truly gets boring. The writers do a fantastic job in bringing the Supernatural world to life and making the audience think that maybe it could be real, that maybe somewhere out there, there really is a Sam and Dean Winchester. They wring us and spit us out one night a week that can live us reeling for weeks or months depending on the time of year, waiting on pins and needles to find out what happens next. They made us love an angel and a devil, Hate the scribe of Heaven with a passion, and although you might want to hate him, you can’t help but love the king of Hell. They also make the characters so relatable that you can’t help but fall in love with these fictional people. 

 

 

But no essay would be complete about Supernatural without mentioning the music. If it’s true that music sets the tone for a show/movie than no show has ever done it better than this one. It has never failed to choose the most appropriate song for the scene. It has even brought a renewed interest in classic rock. I have myself bought songs that I had heard on Supernatural because I loved it so much. It can be contributed to SPN. When you hear Carry on my wayward son on the radio and thoughts go to Sam and Dean, you realize how much you associate the music with the show and for me, I find that I like the music more and I was an avid classic rock fan.

 

In conclusion, I don’t think it’s just the actors or the writing, or the music or even te genre that contributes to the longevity of the show. It takes a combination of everything to make the magic happen. It isn’t just a show to watch anymore. It has become a part of me. It has taught me a lot about life, love, and sacrifice. I thank the cast and crew (even though they will never read this) for taking the time to give us Supernatural and I hope it stays on for many years to come.


End file.
